Disturbia
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: Sometimes, in order to be one of the good guys, one has to do bad things. She doesn't want to submit to that kind of reasoning, but given the circumstances, she has no other choice…
1. Chapter 1

**Disturbia**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Sometimes, in order to be the good guys, one has to do bad things. She doesn't want to submit to that kind of reasoning, but given the circumstances, she has no other choice…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be making more episodes!**

**…**

**

* * *

...  
**

Princess Serenity. Usagi Tsukino. Bunny. Sailor Moon. Sailor Cosmos. Neo-Queen Serenity. She was known by many names, but lately, she found herself being called Serenity – just Serenity.

Life had been many things to her, but kind was not one of them; neither this life nor the one from the Silver Millennium. She did not know which higher power she managed to piss off in her past life, but they obviously still held a grudge to her.

She was born a Princess of the Moon, daughter of Queen Serenity, and future Queen and carrier of the all powerful Silver Crystal. Her life was everything a girl dreamed of and more: pretty dresses, jewelry, fancy balls, princes from several kingdoms, and a life of ease. Even back then, however, she was rebellious to the blessings bestowed upon her.

Thus, she along with her scouts, found her visiting Earth frequently. It was there she met and fell in love with Earth's Prince, Endymion. He was handsome and everything that a Princess sought in a prince. There was only one problem, their love was forbidden and frowned upon.

Another problem would later show itself, and it went by the name of Beryl. She was a jealous servant who was madly in love with the Prince. It was unrequited, but she was blind and easily swayed to the evil lurking in Earth's core.

Hate and Jealousy helped to fuel the downfall of the Moon Kingdom, destroying the Alliance of Planets which composed the Silver Millennium. The Prince died protecting the Princess and she, in turn, killed herself out of sorrow, hoping she could be with him in death.

The Queen, having seen her daughter drive the Prince's sword through her chest, was broken hearted. With every once of energy she had left, she used the Silver Crystal to banish the evil, locking it into seven crystals and sending them away. Beryl was locked away with her Master.

With her dying breath, the Queen used her last reserves of energy, life energy, to send her people, her daughter, the Prince, and everyone else to be reborn into the future. The Queen had hopes that her daughter and Prince Endymion would have a chance at happiness in the future. For a while, they had, only to have it be ripped away.

Princess Serenity had been reborn as Usagi Tsukino. Who, one day, ran across a black cat with a crescent bald spot upon her brow. She would later learn that the cat possessed not only the ability to talk, but to bestow powers and gifts to a select group of people, the Sailor Senshi.

Usagi Tsukino soon became Sailor Moon. From the first time she transformed, her life forever changed. Never again would she be the girl who could stay up late talking to her friends about boys, go to school, get detention, play games at the arcade, and forget about her worries. No, she was now the defender of love and justice. She stayed the sole defender until the other scouts were found.

As the years passed, enemies came and went, powers and feelings grew stronger, and bonds were formed. More senshi were found, the Outers, and another one from the future, Sailor Chibi-Moon. Never would Usagi Tsukino have thought she would ever be destined to rule over the planet with Chiba Mamoru.

Time eventually began to catch up to the group of friends, comrades, and family. The final enemy came, and with it, a great sacrifice. Sailor Moon was forced to watch as her friends and loved ones were killed, turned, and forced to fight against her. She could hardly stand raising a hand to them, and ended badly injured physically and mentally.

The worst had yet to come. Her friends were ripped away from her as she was forced to fight Sailor Galaxia who had been overcome by Chaos. The battle was long and hard; it wore on her spirit and body, pushing her to extremes that she had never seen before. In the end, Sailor Moon was forced to make a decision: Destroy Sailor Galaxia's body and, in doing so, Chaos, or sacrifice her own happiness to forever fight to keep the balance.

It was then, in that life changing moment, that Sailor Moon became Sailor Cosmos. The essence of her friends swam around her, each entering her body via her Crystal, and becoming part of her. Their souls, power, and essence allowed her body to take on the ultimate form, the only one capable of destroying the hold Chaos held upon Galaxia.

So, using the powers of the people she loved, she called upon the Sword of Serenity and used it against Chaos. The powers of Mercury, Venus, Earth, Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto used the sword as a conductor for the power. Their sacrifice had enabled Cosmos to rip Galaxia completely free of the essence of Chaos.

The dark creature had been left weakened immensely from the purifying attack, ensuring that it would have no more energy left to fight. Cosmos trusted Galaxia's body to the Star Light's as she moved to permanently ensure that Chaos would never again grow strong enough to cause such havoc and catastrophe.

She took her time using the Sword of Serenity to tear the being apart one small piece at a time until there was nothing but billions upon billions of tiny specks left. She took no joy in what she had to do next, but her mother's words, those of Queen Serenity's, rang through her mind.

"_We all have a star in our heart. Darkness and Light are always right next to each other….Show a little fear or a drop of a tear, and the darkness will grow, consuming the light…"_

As if echoing the late Queen's thoughts, Sailor Chibi-Chibi appeared before Cosmos in her true from, the future version of Sailor Cosmos. The words she spoke still echoed through Serenity's very soul..

"_Where there is good, there is evil… Where there is light, there is darkness. One cannot live without the other. The balance must be maintained. You, Princess Serenity, were preordained to be the one to maintain the balance. You are the essence of Light, just as Chaos is that of evil… One cannot exist without the other…To do so would mean the end of the entire Universe…"_

With that said, Sailor Cosmos disappeared, leaving the Cosmos of the time to finish the job. The small hands that held such power took time to evenly disperse the essence of Chaos, sealing it into the heart of the billions and billions of stars, side by side with the light.

The balance of each person, good or evil, would solely depend upon the persons own choosing. No one besides the individual star would have a choice in the matter. To Sailor Cosmos, she felt this decision was for the best. Though the thought of Crystal Tokyo was beautiful, she had always felt it was not what should have been.

To force people to submit, taking away their free will; it just didn't settle well with her. The doubts that had lingered in the back of her mind since the attack of the Black Moon Clan had come rushing back to the front. Now they could live in peace, without worry, banishment, and the urge to seek revenge.

Once her task was finished, Cosmos tried to bring herself back into the routine she had picked up as Usagi Tsukino, but the memories were too painful. Chaos may have not succeeded in possessing the Crystal and controlling everything, but he had left her alone and broken. So, Cosmos left taking the memories of the ones she loved, lost, and left behind with her. No one from earth would recall the battles and losses that were suffered for their freedom and lives.

She wouldn't return until she was sure that everything had changed. None of her earth family remained, none of her friends, none of the normal, everyday places. She waited until it had all faded from existence before returning to the planet that had brought and taught her so much throughout her lives.

Though she returned, she steered clear of Japan. Instead, she visited other parts of the world, learning what each new place had to offer, and basking in the sense of ignorance. So long as she could forget, she'd never have to face the pain again. Of course, there were instances that would pop up that would require her attention, serial killers being the most prominent, but they were easy to take care of and quick to fix. She had yet to face anything that required her to use her powers of Cosmos. Instead, she would travel to the problem areas and use her disguise powers to help find the source of the problems and quickly quench the chaotic desires surging inside them.

Many years had passed and she was forced to stay on the move. It was impossible for her to stay at any one place for too long, lest she spark up someone curiosity. How would one explain the ability to not age? She couldn't. So, after a few years, she would pack up her belongings and move to a new area, making sure to take check of the people living there. This was her way to ensure that no one person could truly cultivate the small portion of Chaos living in their soul.

Yet, in her determination to avoid the place of her earth birth and the source of many painful memories, she gave way for the chaotic powers there to grow in the hearts of those that would allow it. Still, she forced herself not to notice the subtle hints and the small flares in negative energy and feelings.

She just could not will herself to return.

Not yet…

She still had time…

Things weren't as bad as they could be…

Not yet…

Not now…

She was wrong, horribly so. In her pain, she had blinded herself to the full extent of what was happening, only to one day wake up and realize her mistake. Serenity was forced to face the music and her past. So, without putting it off any longer, she said good bye to those she had just recently met, packed up, and booked a flight to Japan.

Soon she would be returning and forcing herself to cope with the truth, and that's what scared her the most.

Because now, unlike ever before, she was truly alone, with no one to lean on for support in a place that was breaking her even before she set foot there. If the thought was enough to haunt her nightmares, what would it be like to really be there?

Serenity couldn't stand the thought, but she steadied her nerves. She would go to Japan, face this obstacle, remove it, and continue on like she had before without fail.

Or so she hoped.

Serenity found herself praying to Selene for the first time since she became Cosmos.

**…**

"Yokoo, we have another order waiting to be filled," a voice rang through the speaker phone. "We find ourselves in need of five hearts, and we would prefer them from the same girls that so generously donated last week's kidneys."

"Hearts?" An older man in a doctors wardrobe questioned from his end of the phone. He face was stretched into a demented smile as he leaved over the current victim pinned to his table of horrors, a frog. The amphibian had already been split open, leaving his inner organs open and exposed to the crazed doctor. A partially used scalpel gleamed in the florescent lights of the room while the man considered the request.

"I have a good heart right here in front of me," the man spoke again while pushing the said organ lighting with the side of the scalpel. "Unfortunately, it's from a male donor." As he said this, his hand reached out for a magnifying glass laying out for his use. He brought it to his eye, loving the close up view of the various muscle tissue.

"A male? That's too bad; I'd like them to come from beautiful girls."

"Mr. Takatori, you like women?" The doctor questioned sincerely.

"That's right, I don't like men." Mr. Takatori replied. "Listen, Yokoo, I'm counting on you. If the hearts are not from the same donors, they will be rejected. Farewell."

"Perhaps it would have been wise to have taken the hearts while we still had the girls," an assistant spoke while walking towards his superior. Though it was a suggestion, the tone was haughty.

Before the man could properly comprehend what was happening. The doctor had stood from his chair in a rush, scalpel in hand, and pressed it up towards the other man's jugular. "Do you wish to know why I let them live?" The assistant, too scared to speak, gave a slight nod of his head.

"I'll tell you. I only perform precise operations and only to fill orders. That's how I work," the doctor slid the scalpel from the man's throat down to his chest. With a quick flick of the wrist, he managed to slice the material of the assistant's shirt, bearing a slightly hairy chest. The doctor pressed the tip of the cold metal piece into the man's skin, right above where the heart would be located. "I am a doctor, not a killer."

The assistant sighed with relief when the doctor pulled back and returned his attention to the frog.

"Though, I'm looking forward to this next one…"

**…**

Serenity sighed heavily. Usually, when she planned to move, she would gradually allow herself to adapt to the time change; however, this move proved to be difficult in many ways. One, she needed to move quickly. Two, she had emotional baggage to deal with. Three, she was out of her element. Japan, for the most part, had not changed, but the people had, drastically.

She knew no one, was familiar with nothing, but had memories of what once was and what could have been. Serenity had only been here for a six hours, but things were already proving to be harder than expected. On the plus side, she had managed to find herself a small apartment. Most of her belongings were being air lifted to Japan and wouldn't get here until the next two to three days.

She had the basic necessities, but she would miss joys of her treasured items. Having finished unpacking what she had brought with her on the airplane. Serenity stepped out into the hallway. After checking to make sure no one was loitering in the hallway, she pulled a key from her pocket and stepped towards the door right next to hers; it easily slid into the lock.

With a quick twist of the wrist, the door was unlocked. She stepped inside and flicked on the lights. Her blue eyes sought out the door that connected her apartment with this one. Before choosing a place to stay, Serenity had made sure to look into the background of each place. Her choice was not the newest of locations, but it served its purposes. Originally, it had been a condominium, but the company went bankrupt due to fraud within its network.

Too bad for them, lucky for her. Serenity quickly unlocked the connecting door and pushed open the one that led to her other apartment. She had made a friend in South America whom owned various properties throughout the world. He had, at one point, owned a large portion of what once was this condominium. When the company fell through, he stayed with the building, only renting spaces. Eventually, he had spent so much money, the new owners offered to sell him the floor, which he accepted. He would now and again lend his apartments or condos to friends and family when they traveled.

When he heard of her predicament, he happily offered her whatever she needed. Though he did not know the full story, he understood that she had a troubled past in her home country. So, he was more than happy to give her two apartments on the floor he owned. One she bought for herself, and the other she left in his name, currently the one she just walked into. **(1)**

The owner of the complex was unaware to the agreement between the two. All he was aware of was the fact that Serenity Moon had purchased a piece of the floor from the owner; it was better in the end. If she was to run across any trouble, the man would not be in as much danger as if he did know the full story.

Serenity turned back to the larger apartment; it would do. Summoning her Staff of Cosmos, she opened a portal and stepped through it only to reappear moments later, pushing a heavy piece of machinery into the center of the room.

"I forgot how heavy this was," Serenity grumbled once she finished pushing it to where she wanted it. Retracing her steps, she entered and returned from within the portal with several other things before closing it.

One of those things happened to be a stool. She was quick to drag it infront of the large machine she had first dragged into the room. With a few little clicks and flicks of some switches, the small screen lit up and a familiar name popped upon the screen.

**Sailor V Game**

_**Loading….**_

This was one piece of furniture that she would never trust anyone to run across. As soon as the game finished loading, she opened the compartment which took tokens, flicked a little lever several times, and credits instantly built up in the corner. When she was satisfied with the amount, she hit the start button and began to play.

It didn't take long for her to access the true interest in the machine. The brightly lit screen soon turned to static. A normal person would assume it was broken, but Serenity knew better. A robotic voiced filled the air, requesting a name and password which Serenity readily provided. She was then asked for scanning.

She placed her hand upon the screen, allowing it to scan her and prove her identity. This, of course, was normal precautions. Serenity was careful with where she stored the Earth's Senshi's Central Computer, but it was better safe than sorry.

After she finished going through the proper protocol, the screen filled with various windows, allowing her to start her search. She began with a family history on the Tsukino's. Though she had wiped their memory clean, she did need to blend back in to society.

She was sad to find that they had, for the most part, died out. There were only a few left alive and those were close to passing. Interesting enough, though, she did find one loop hole. (2) Though distant, there was one woman who had stayed inside of Tokyo. She had been orphaned after her parents died and adopted by a nice couple. She had a forgetfulness habit and had not been in contact with any relatives in a long while.

Serenity smiled in satisfaction at the rest of the information she was able to pull on the old woman. With a few more clicks, her printer was eagerly spitting out the information on paper, allowing her to look into other things of interest – namely the elections and the kidnapping and theft of girls and their organs.

It was going to be a long night…

**…**

"What's wrong, Brad? You haven't had a thing to say all day," Schuldig teased the taller brunette whom continued to ignore his pestering. Feeling rather put off, Schuldig turned his head back to where a solemn youth sat at a computer. The keyboard was busy being typed on by invisible fingers, allowing the youth to sit back with his arm crossed.

"The two of you are no fun," Schuldig finally sighed and collapsed into a nearby couch. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, quickly lighting it and taking a long drag. On the other end of the couch, a silver haired man played with a set of blades, occasionally licking them between his mumblings of making God cry.

"Don't worry, you'll have your fair share of fun soon enough," Brad spoke while pushing his glasses back up his nose. With that said, he gave a nod to Nagi, silently ordering the boy to follow him. Nagi nodded and stood before shooting Schuldig a seemingly blank look.

The orange-haired telepath merely laughed off the telepathic threat as he watched the two leave. As the door shut behind Brad and Nagi, Schuldig narrowed his eyes and concentrated on their leader only to be shut out of his mind once again.

"Hmph, he's never any fun."

**…**

"Why me?" Yohji grumbled loudly as he watered the flowers. From behind him, Aya and Omi stepped up to check his work.

"You're the one who wanted to open today, Yohji," Omi chuckled while patting the man on the back. This didn't seem to help Yohji's mood much. Instead, it made him sulk more.

"Be sure to take care of the shop," Aya ordered with a curt nod before quickly making his leave. He pretended not to hear Yohji's cries of outrage while he made his way down the street.

"This is so not fair," Yohji grumbled while stowing away the hose and moving to grab a pair of sheers.

"Remember Yohji-"

"Yeah, yeah," Yohji interrupted the young teen. "I wanted too. I got it!" He lifted his hand and quickly brought it down on Omi's head, stealing the teen's hat and playfully whacking him on the back of the head with it.

Omi reached out and grabbed his hat back. He opened his mouth to yell at the taller man when someone entered the shop, successfully interrupting the almost-fight.

"Um, excuse me," A soft and unsure feminine voice rang through the store, oddly sounding familiar to that of the chime that announced her presence. Omi and Yohji as one turned to see a blonde haired, blue eyed girl standing just in front of the door.

Yohji felt his jaw drop as he slowly took in the blonde beauty from head to dainty toe. She was dressed in a pair of wide legged trouser paints which almost completely hid her strapped sandals. Her upper body was covered by a form fitting white T-shirt with a drape front, black vest. Her pale skin glowed in the sunlight, but the thing that caught his attention the most was her hair; it was held in a tight pony tail which was topped with a bun. A very long and thick strand of hair drifted down her back and butt to brush against her calves.

Pulling himself from his daze, Yohji's eyes flickered to Omi, noticing his shock as well. He couldn't help but smirk at the heavy blush that was slowly covering the young boys face. Yohji openly laughed and slapped him on the back a couple times before making his way to the blonde still waiting to be helped.

"Your beauty seems to have sent my young friend here into a state of shock," Yohji smoothly slid beside her. His large hand slipped over her smaller one, grasping and pulling it towards his lips for a kiss.

"YOHJI!" Omi shouted as the blonde playboy's comment succeeded in pulling him from his stupor. "Leave her alone," Omi jumped behind him, grabbing at Yohji's shirt and pulling him away from her.

"I'm sorry about that Miss, how can I help you?" Omi questioned while hoping that Yohji hadn't freaked her out. He had a tendency to do that now and again, especially to the younger girls.

"It's quite alright," the girl smiled softly before moving around Omi and taking a look around the shop. "I'm actually just browsing. I was walking down the street when I saw your business. With such a cute name, I couldn't help but stop in and see what you had."

"Oh, well you see-"Omi started to blush again but the sudden entrance of Aya with a scared and upset Sakura stopped him mid sentence. Concern welled up in his chest and he rushed to see what the problem was. Reporters suddenly covered the sidewalk with cameras flashing and microphones pushed forward.

The girl was momentarily forgotten by both Yohji and Omi who pushed as many of the reporters back as they could. Still, there were too many of them. Aya pulled a crying Sakura further into the store and as far away from the chaos as possible.

The reports continued to try to push their way closer to the girl, refusing to stop; however, water suddenly started to shoot towards them, threatening to ruin their equipment. All three florists and one scared teenage girl turned to see a blonde with an angry scowl on her face and water hose in hand.

"Don't you vultures know when to go away?" She growled while continuing to spray them. Many complaints filled the air as the reporters backed away from the spray. "Quick, close the door," she ordered Yohji, the closest. He nodded and quickly pulled down the metal barrier.

"Thank you," a very quiet voice spoke towards the woman. Yohji, Omi, and a suspicious Aya turned their attention from Sakura to the blonde.

"No worries. The press is made up of a bunch of idiotic barbarians. You just have to know how to handle them," she gave her a friendly and sympathetic smile followed by a playful wink.

Sakura felt tears start to well up in her eyes at the girl's kindness. "I-I- I just don't know what to do," she cried into Aya's shirt, clinging to him when her legs gave out. Her whole body trembled in fear.

Aya was surprised to find her clinging to him and was unsure as to what to do. Thankfully, though he'd never admit it, the blonde girl approached Sakura, pulling her away and towards a nearby seat.

"I'm so tired and no one understands how I feel," Sakura continued to cry out her frustration and stress. She easily fell into the seat that Omi had rushed to pull out for her. Even while seated, she clung to the blonde who had been so nice as to help fight off the press.

"I just want to die!" Suddenly, the compassionate girl was gone and in her place was a hardened woman who had seen too much.

"You shouldn't say things like that," she spoke lowly while freeing herself of Sakura's hold and stepping back, allowing Aya to shake some sense into the girl.

"The Press is still hanging around. How are we going to get Sakura out of here without them hounding her?" Yohji questioned to no one in particular while he checked outside one of the windows.

"I have an idea-"

"Aya-san, you're so mean!" Sakura yelled and stood quickly to make a run for it. Faster than what any of the men expected, the blonde girl was at her side, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. When that didn't work, the sound of skin hitting skin rang through the store.

"You have to calm down, Sakura-chan. Now listen, I have an idea. You obviously need some time away without the press all over you, but you shouldn't be alone. Not in your state. So this is what we're going to do. You and I are going to change clothes. I'll make a run out the back and around the front, tricking the press. I'll lead them as far away as I can so you can go relax for a bit, but not alone," the blonde lifted the shorter girls face to look at her. Sakura wasn't sure for a moment, but the sincerity in the other girl's eyes had her hopeful.

"B-but I don't even know your name," she sniffled. "Why would you help me?"

"You can call me Serenity, and don't worry. Us girls have to stick together, ne?" Serenity was relieved to see Sakura nod and begin to smile; it was a start. She had seen and heard about the girl on the news and instantly felt sorry for her. Seeing her here was an odd coincidence but Serenity felt it would pay off later. So, she and the florists quickly came up with a way to get Sakura to safety.

Serenity had easily slid on the large black sweatshirt and sweat pants that Sakura had worn over her uniform. The tall red head had been unanimously voted to go with Sakura. From what Serenity could tell, she was all too happy for that, but the boy was slightly unsure.

But, it wasn't any of Serenity's business anyway. So, she shrugged it off.

"Good Luck, Sakura-chan," Serenity waved quickly before Omi opened the door and ushered her out.

"Hurry, Sakura-chan!" He called behind her once Serenity cleared the alleyway. Just as planned, the reporters quickly honed in on her and fell into hot pursuit. The real Sakura was on her way to the park with a standoffish Aya.

Serenity ran for several blocks, effectively evading the press, but she eventually grew annoyed. As she rounded one corner, she slid into the nearest alleyway and used the shadows to hide her body. Once the large Press mob had passed, she jumped upon the roof of the nearest building, checking to see how far she had actually run.

She whistled softly under her breath. At least she hadn't lost her speed and endurance over the years. Stepping to the center of the roof, Serenity opened another portal, falling and landing inside her apartment. She would need to change and get ready for tonight.

**…**

"Shit," Serenity cursed her luck. She had laid down for a quick nap only to lose track of the time. Someone else had beaten her to saving the girl. Her boot clad feet kicked away a nearby scalpel which lay innocently upon the pavement; it was clean. No blood.

When she had first walked upon the scene, she was surprised to see that there was no truck. Her vision had showed the truck would be here. Confused, she had walked around, looking for the truck or the body. She was relieved to find the cargo of the truck had been dumped over the edge of a platform.

She had made sure to jump down and check for Sakura, but failed to find her. Whoever got here and made the mess must have taken the body. There was no blood anywhere, so the girl had to be safe.

Serenity sighed but sent a prayer of thanks to whomever it had been that had saved the girl. Just to be sure, however, Serenity quickly hopped into a summoned portal, heading for Central Command's Computer; it would lock onto her energy signal, guaranteeing that she was still alive.

Serenity was able to sleep easy that night without another person's death hanging on her shoulders. Before heading to bed, she had made sure to set several alarms, ensuring that she would get used to the time difference here.

**…**

**

* * *

...  
**

**Well, what did you think? If you can't guess the crossover, you don't know what you are missing. I'm going to follow the main flow of the Weiss Kreuz episodes; however, I'll be adding more and more. I hate how little of Schwartz there was in the episodes. If you ask me, there wasn't nearly enough. **

**I don't know the pairings, so don't ask, just let me know you're opinion. Feel fee to request who she should be with, but please, leave a reason why. **

**I can't guarantee anything :)**

**I actually know someone who has a friend that does this for them. So, yeah, it's not unheard of. The guy is super mega rich, rich, rich, but also nice, nice, nice.**

**2. I don't know the fully background of Ms. Momoe, but I'm tweaking her background.**

**Sesshy**

**PS: I'm going to update a different story or two before hitting this one, k? **

**RxR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disturbia**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Sometimes, in order to be the good guys, one has to do bad things. She doesn't want to submit to that kind of reasoning, but given the circumstances, she has no other choice…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be making more episodes!**

**…

* * *

...**

Two young boys were running through alley's, trying to find someone to help them, someone to save them. One of the boys was significantly larger than the other and he had a number stamped on his head. His number was eleven while the small and younger boy's number was a blazing red seven.

Behind them, the boys could hear angry yells and lots of shouting. Someone had learned of their escape. Fear flooded their veins, helping to pump adrenaline into their system.

"Teppei," the younger boy cried out in fear as his small foot tripped over a crack in the pavement. He fell hard to the ground, scrapping his knees and hands. "W-wait, Teppei!" He begged the bigger boy to stop and help him, but it was no use. Teppei's form disappeared in the shadows surrounding them.

The little boy was left alone, scared and hurt. The sounds of engines getting closer and gunshots firing moved the boy to push himself up and try to catch up with his friend. He made the mistake of looking over his shoulder, checking to see if they were gaining on him. In the distance, he could swear he saw a eight headed dragon through the dense fog.

A scream tore its way from his throat as he turned to run faster. He managed to break through the concrete jungle and into a field of sorts. In the distance, he could see the light's of the city. There was hope. His body ached and shook, making it hard for him to stay balanced.

He took several more steps but stopped when he noticed something large slumped over the ground ahead of him. Cautiously he approached it, only to realize it was his friend, Teppei, laying in a pool of his own blood.

"T-Teppei.." he took a step back, tripping over a rock and landing roughly on his back. "TEPPEI!" He screamed loudly while curling in on himself, trying to force the horrific images from his mind.

**…**

Serenity quickly blotted her wet hair with a towel, trying to prevent as many drips as possible. She'd been spending more and more time on Central Command's Computer than sleep, and it was starting to ware on her.

So far, she had learned that the one responsible for the stolen organs had died in a plane crash. Nothing else was reported on it, but Serenity had a nagging feeling that there was more to it than what was reported. She had hoped to go and look through Yokoo's stuff to search for a lead, but, like with the girl, someone had beat her to it.

By the time she had got there, everything had been picked over and taken away; it reaked of government interference or political cover up. Considering elections were taking place, Serenity felt like the latter of the two was the correct assumption. It had been a week since Yokoo's death and already something else was beginning to happen.

Serenity laid her towel aside and replaced it with a long robe. After securing it around her waist, she made her way into her other apartment. In order to assure that no one would grow suspicious, she never turned on any lights or ran any of the water. The only thing that was used was the computer and various other small pieces of equipment Serenity needed.

Serenity quickly booted up the Sailor V game and entered into Central Command's system. The robot voice greeted her and quickly processed her search results. With Central Command, Serenity could hack into any computer at any location without leaving a trace. At the moment, however, she just needed to check in on the kidnappings.

The only link she was able to find was that each kid came from a relatively wealthy family. So, the first conclusion would be ransom. But why kidnap so many kids all at once? Whoever it was, they would be in need of a safe and secure place to keep the kids.

Unfortunately, in an industrious country like Japan, there wasn't a lot of free space to hide a couple dozen kids. Trying to get the kids out of the city all at once would prove hard to pull off as well. You would have to be a complete and utter moron not to notice twenty kids just walking over city limits.

Serenity sighed and wished the oncoming migraine to go away. People all over the city were aware of the kidnappings, who was kidnapped, and who to contact if they saw any of the kids. Moving them once they were captured would be next to impossible. So, the only place to hide them would be in plain sight. That would make sense, but the city was so vast, they could still be anywhere.

"Continue to scan for results or leads on the missing children," Serenity ordered the computer. After a few more clicks, she retired from the room and back into her live-in apartment. Many boxes littered the floor, making it hard for her to walk about in the dark. Thankfully, she would be able to finish unpacking all of her things tomorrow and get back to setting herself into society once more.

**…**

"Omi," Yohji called from the other side of the door. Without knocking, the blonde playboy pushed open the door. "It's almost time to open up…Who's the kid?" Yohji had expected to see Omi still in bed; it was Saturday after all. Instead, he was greeted with the sight of Ken and Omi leaning over a sleeping boy who was definitely no one that Yohji knew.

"What's going on?" He questioned while walking closer. The kid was young, very young, and apparently troubled considering the thrashing and screaming he was now doing.

"Stop, stop, STOP!" Suddenly the boy flew up and threw the covers from his body. Tiny hands shook in fright and fought to cover his head. "Don't kill me, please!" Yohji and the others exchanged worried glances before turning their attention back towards the boy. Slowly, the kid's eyes blinked open and he examined his surroundings. Fear became apparent on his features as soon as he took notice of the three people watching him. His hands quickly found and took back the blanket, yanking it over him and begging them not to hurt him.

"Hey, it's okay. We won't hurt you," Ken spoke softly and slowly, trying to ease the boys fear. Still, the kid refused to come up from the blanket. Yohji shook his head. Did the kid really think a blanket would protect him if they were the bad guys?

"We just want to know what happened is all," Omi spoke up reassuringly. The blanket was beginning to lower, but was thrust back up.

"Please, just please, don't kill me," the boy continued to beg. His trembling was so strong, it made the old bed springs squeak with his movements. It took a few more reassuring words and promises before the boy would calm down enough to relax.

"Here, have some soup; it may be instant, but it'll warm you up," Yohji pushed a cup into the young boy's hand. Scared eyes glanced at all three men before he took a small sip from the cup.

"Who are you and what exactly happened to you?" Ken questioned while moving to kneel in front of the bed. Yohji was the only one who remained standing.

"I'm Sakuma Shota," the boy whispered before taking another sip of the warm broth. The liquid warmth helped to sooth his nerves and relax him even more.

"Shota, what grade are you in?" Omi questioned, hoping to get a little information form the boy and to help him feel more at ease.

"Sixth grade," Shota continued to speak softly, almost as if he was afraid to speak too loudly.

"Where do you live?" Ken questioned next.

"Dei-en chofu with my mom and dad," it was the longest sentence the boy had yet to speak. The guys considered it a step up from his previous screaming.

"Who are your parents, Shota?"

"My dad is Sakuma Shoichiro-"

"No way, the same Shoichiro Sakuma who is the President of Mail Order Angel?" Yohji stood up quickly at Shota's nod. "Your parents must be rich!"

"Mail Order Angel? What's that?" Ken questioned with a confused look. Yohji ignored him and thought back to their visitor from the other day.

"I wonder if Ms. Serenity was one of his girls. She certainly could pass for an angel," Yohji chuckled under his breath, but soon stopped short. The looks that Ken and Omi were sending him told him it was no time to joke. True, but someone had to lighten the mood.

"Anyway, they have a lot of their ads on the radio and TV. Haven't you heard them?" Ken shook his head. He never had time to watch TV. Yohji, on the other hand, was constantly lazing about or flirting with the customers; it would come at no surprise if he knew every commercial ever aired.

"Such a shame," Yohji promptly decided to fill Ken in on the specifics, ignoring the look of horror at Yohji's singing ability.

"Come on, Shota, let's get you home," Omi stood and offered the still skittish boy a hand. Shota smiled and accepted the hand. After being pulled up to his own two feet, he and Omi made their way downstairs and towards Yohji's car. Yohji and Ken were following behind automatically.

**…**

Serenity had slipped into a comfortable jogging outfit consisting of fashionable white sweatpants and a midriff hoodie of the same color. A long strip of navy blue ran along the sides of the pant legs and the same color decorated the cuffs of her jacket. Her hair was once again pulled into a pony tail topped with a messy bun, leaving only a thick strand to wave in the wind as she jogged.

Today she was on a mission. She had to find the only descendant of the Tsukino's left in this part of the world. According to Central Command, the little old lady owned the shop Kitty in the House. Her attempt from the week before had not been as fruitful as she would have liked, but it was only a minor set back. Of course the little old lady wouldn't be there when the shop normally isn't open. Come to think of it, Serenity wondered why they had opened to begin with.

She shook off that thought; it wasn't important at the moment. Serenity jogged around the corner that would bring her to the stretch where the flower shop was located. She was surprised to see a large group of teenage girls and tweens flooding the doorway. Serenity slowed her jog down to a brisk walk. She'd never seen so many girls around one shop before.

As she made her way closer, Serenity could tell that most, if not all, of the girls were sulking and demanding to know where the men were. Suddenly, realization dawned upon her. They were fan girls of the guys who work there. Flashes of the three men she met the week before shifted to the front of her mind. Serenity really had not paid much attention to them at the time. She had been busy looking for her target.

Serenity started to push her way through the crowd of girls, but found it difficult to get anywhere. She wondered if this was how she and Minako used to act around Motoki. As soon as the thought passed through her mind, she regretted it. Instantly she was flooded with memories of her friend, and it hurt to know that there would be no more of them.

Shaking off the thoughts for now, Serenity tried to get through the crowd once again.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry! Pardon me," she groaned as many girls elbowed her in the sides. Huffing loudly, Serenity decided that playing nice was getting old. So, she started to push her way through more forcefully until, finally, she managed to make her way to the front of the crowd. Many of the young girls that had taken notice of her appearance started to demand she stay away from _their_ men.

Serenity merely rolled her eyes, opened the door, and stepped into the nicely air conditioned room. Her eyes scanned the room, quickly falling on a small old woman with a cat in her lap. The little old lady seemed to ignore everything around her but the cat. Serenity pulled a picture from within the pocket of her jacket; it was one that Central Command had printed off for verification purposes.

This was Ms. Momoe. Serenity had found her target. Now, the only problem was to somehow use Luna Mind Meld on her without any of the crazed fan girls noticing. Serenity walked around the shop, following her path from the last time she was here. Her feet eventually led her to the potted section. Many plants of various varieties were laid out neatly before her and she couldn't help but stop to enjoy their beauty.

Some of the plant life Serenity could recognize but some others were not as easy. She idly ran her hand over the nameplate of each flower, pretending to consider one to buy. The sound of small footsteps coming closer confirmed Serenity's theory. Though the little old lady did seem vaguely unaware of many things, she would not ignore a potential customer.

"Have you found anything you like, deary?" Ms. Momoe walked up beside the girl with her cat still in her arms. Her face was set into a welcoming and friendly smile, one that made Serenity's stomach churn. Guilt filled her body at what she was going to have to do, no matter how pretty she made it out to be.

"Um, not quite, I'm looking for a flower to express my sorrow for a situation," Serenity spoke truthfully. She knew that the woman would help her unknowingly, and, in doing so, help set herself up for deception. Again, guilt swallowed Serenity up, but she had no choice but to ignore it and the nagging voice in the back of her mind.

"Let's see if I can remember," Ms. Momoe spoke allowed to herself while walking along the rows of potted plants. She stopped at one of the smaller sections. Her hands released the cat and reached for a pot near the top. She was just short enough to not be able to reach it. Serenity stepped forward, grabbing the pot.

"This one?" She questioned and was answered with a smile and a nod.

"What is it, exactly?" Serenity questioned while the old lady motioned for Serenity to follow her to the register.

"It's a Primrose," she answered while pulling herself atop a tall stool. Before handing the pot over to be priced, Serenity concentrated some of her energy into it. Once Ms. Momoe touched the pot, the energy surged through her.

"Oh my," she gasped lightly as images were implanted in her mind. Memories she never knew of were suddenly there and clear as day. Serenity reached forward and allowed her fingers to brush over Ms. Momoe's hand, adding some more power and sealing the memories inside her.

"Are you okay, Aunt Momoe?" Serenity questioned while putting emphasis on the 'Aunt' part. Ms. Momoe blinked a few times before her vision cleared fully. Her smile turned brighter towards the platinum haired blonde.

"Why, Serenity, I hardly recognized you, dear," Serenity forced herself to giggle and pretend to understand when she really felt sick to her stomach. She had put a little too much energy into ensuring the Mind Meld would be full proof. Not to mention that she was still unsure of her actions.

"It's good to see you again, Auntie," Serenity hugged the woman close to her while silently sending her apologies to the woman.

"I'm so glad to see you my dear. I can't believe how you've grown. I remember when you were just a little thing," Ms. Momoe continued to ramble while pulling Serenity over to the table that Yohji and the others used to make bouquets. "I was wondering when you would come to visit me again."

"Well, Auntie, I've actually decided to move here. I just managed to find and settle into an apartment. I'd hoped to spend some time with you while hunting for a part time job," Serenity spoke while reaching into one of the pockets of her sweat pants. "I remembered you telling me about your flower shop, and I was hoping I could be of some help to you."

"I'm sorry, dear, but that's not up to me any longer. I sold the business to group of nice young men. I can talk to them though, if you like. You always were so fond of flowers," Ms. Momoe smiled fondly at the memories; memories that Serenity had created.

"That would be wonderful, Aunt Momoe. I have yet to make any friends here and I can't help but feel nervous," Serenity stared down at her hands which were folded on the top of the wood table. A frown marred her face, one she hoped was reflective of turmoil and not guilt.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to them when they are in again," Ms. Momoe smiled and was about to say something else when another customer walked in. Both she and Serenity looked up to see a girl with medium length blue hair and bright violet eyes. She, like Serenity, looked around in search of someone. Unfortunately, her target wasn't around.

"Where's Omi?"

"Omi's doing deliveries, Ouka," Ms. Momoe informed the girl. Blue and violet clashed when both young girls caught sight of the other. Ouka, for the moment, forgot her search for her peer and walked over to the table.

"Who are you?" She questioned Serenity while giving the older girl and appraising look.

"Oh, how rude of me. This is my niece, Serenity," Ms. Momoe introduced them. "Serenity this is Ouka, one of Omi's little friends."

"Omi?"

"That's right; you haven't had a chance to meet the boys. You will soon enough," Ms. Momoe suddenly stood and started to look around for her cat. Even with Serenity's magic, the little old lady would still retain some of her normal tendencies such as forgetfulness.

**…**

"Damn it all to hell," a man yelled out in anger while kicking away the chair he had just been lounging in. Several of the captive children cringed and whined through their gags. Many of them were crying heavily against one of the other captives.

"What's wrong?" Another guy asked. This one was taller, bulkier, and the baldest of the three goons who had kidnapped the kids. His shoulders were set firm and tense. He expected bad news, and he was about to get it.

"He has no idea how risky it is to kidnap twenty snot nosed brats," the furious one growled. He leaned down, picking up the chair and throwing it at the bars which kept the children locked away. Those that weren't already scared jumped and tried to scoot back.

"I'd rather do the kidnapping then handling the ransom," Big, bad, and bald shrugged his massive shoulders, relaxing slightly. His boss and the leader of the group didn't seem to care for his attitude. The next thing the guy was aware of was being slammed into the wall. Though he was bigger, the leader was more blood thirsty than any of them.

"Imbecile. If we nab one kid at 30,000 yen, that's 600,000 all together. Do the math! That means each of us will only get 200,000 yen for each job," Pushing himself away from the idiot, the leader decided to pace in hopes of easing his worries.

"It's a bad deal," the other partner agreed. He had continued to stay seated, cool, calm, and collected. While the bald man was the strength, the leader was the weapon, he was the brains. All together, they worked great as a team and had pulled off many kidnappings. Separate, they would fail. He knew this so he had to keep the peace. "The more kids we kidnap, the higher the risk of getting caught."

"Exactly, which is why I think we should go for one big one," the leader looked between his two other partners. He saw that he had caught their interest. "The kid that escaped, number seven, is the son of a Mail Order magnate. If we kidnap him again, we could demand a huge ransom, enough for all of us, and then catch the next flight out of town."

"Great idea," both of the other criminals agreed.

"Now to get rid of these brats," all three turned their attention to the cowering children. Their laughter was the last thing that any of the kids would hear besides the screams of the other victims.

**…**

Serenity had been sitting at Central Command when she suddenly felt a wave of power rush over her body. The essence of Pluto was slamming into her, filling her body and pushing her to act. Blue eyes glowed a bright and eerie maroon color as the symbol of Pluto flashed upon her brow.

Images raced through her mind, passing through her vision faster than any mortal could distinguish. Serenity saw twenty kids, a forest, three men, and the echo of gunshots and laughter. Terrified screams echoed through her mind, urging her to act quickly.

Serenity transformed into Sailor Cosmos and then summoned a portal. Before stepping into it, she concentrated on the vision she had just experienced. She slowly replayed what she could remember through her mind, especially the wooded area. There were lots of tree's, a small river, and a mountain in the distance.

Mount Fuji!

Cosmos quickly dashed into the portal with the thought of Mount Fuji at the forefront of her mind. When she reached the other side, she found herself in a densely wooded area, similar to that of a forest. In the distance, not too far away, was Mount Fuji in all its glory.

The sound of a single gun shot rang through the trees, disturbing nature from its peaceful slumber. Birds flew through the canopy in a rush to escape. Terrified screams rose to follow the gunshot, chilling Cosmos to her bones. Her feet rushed her towards the sounds as the screams continued to grow louder and more terrified.

Cosmos didn't slow her pace until she came to the edge of the clearing. In front of her were the missing kids and three men who she assumed were their kidnappers. They had brought the children almost to the edge of the mountain. All they had to do was cross the river before they would be right on the base of Mount Fuji.

Cosmos summoned one of her oldest and most faithful attacks from the past, her Moon Tiara. She pushed some of her energy into it before throwing it over the heads of the children. As it flew it sprinkled dust over their heads, making the children fall asleep immediately.

"Hey, who's out there?" The bulky bald guy demanded in an angry shout. Seeing that the children were unconscious, Cosmos stepped out from the foliage and showed herself to the three men. She wasn't impressed with them or them with her. As she expected, they didn't take her seriously.

"Look at what we have here," Baldy leered towards her while stowing away his gun. His large form moved closer to her, and her eyes narrowed in disgust. The other two men stayed back with the weapons out but completely relaxed with the situation.

"I take it you three are responsible for the recent kidnappings in the area?" Cosmos fingered the tip of her staff while her eyes darted to each man. Her question seemed to amuse them, especially the bald one. He made it too easy to figure out who was the idiot follower of the group was.

"You shouldn't have come here, beautiful," Baldy's free hand moved to pull a long hunting blade free from it's sheathe. His companions stood back. Apparently, they were planning to sit back and enjoy the show.

Well, she was never one to disappoint.

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?" Cosmos spoke sarcastically with an air of fake freight. "Bring it on, Big Boy!" Cosmos instantly fell into a fighting stance. Baldy laughed even as he lunged for her. His blade glinted in the moon light as he aimed it for her side. He didn't want to hurt her too much…yet. He wanted some play time.

To his surprise, Cosmos easily caught his hand. Using the man's own speed and weight against him, she twisted her body around, ducking under his arm so that his wrist twisted in his grip. Digging her heels into the ground, she braced her body and then threw him over her shoulder and into a nearby tree.

Kneeling down, she retrieved the hunting knife that he had involuntarily dropped. The weapon was poorly made. Not only was it not balanced, but the craftsmanship was horrendous. Nevertheless, Cosmos was easily able to manipulate it in her well trained fingers.

With one goon down for the count, she turned to the two remaining. Both men looked at her with slack jaws while they eyed the sharp blade she was spinning in her hands. "Who's next?"

Neither man said anything. They only backed away in fear. They could not help but wonder what the hell the woman was on to make her so strong. Cosmos took a step closer, enjoying how the men jumped back. Her attention was stolen from them by the low moaning of baldy. Looking back, she noticed he was using the tree to help him stand. He looked worse for ware and pissed beyond belief.

"You'll pay for that girlie," he growled. "Just you wait till I get my blade back and my hands on you."

"You want your toy back?" Cosmos questioned while holding up the blade. Baldy narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "You can have it." Cosmos flung the blade towards him. The man's eyes grew wide when he noted her target. A loud thump sounded as the blade was buried to the hilt in the wood, barely missing the man's groin by a centimeter.

"I missed," Cosmos pouted only to have the guy faint. When she turned back around to face the other two, she was upset to find that they had ran while she was distracted. No matter, they would face justice.

**…**

_In other news, the twenty children that have been reported missing were found yesterday in the woods near Mount Fuji. Thankfully, none of the children were hurt; however, it is believed that one of the suspects has been apprehended…_

Omi who had previously been typing away on Weiss' computer, stopped and turned to face the TV. A picture of an overly large man flashed on the screen. He was hanging upside down from a tree by his ankles. Rope had been tied tightly around his upper body, preventing him from using his hands to free himself. He was also gagged.

_The suspect was found bound, gagged, and hanging from a tree nearby where the children were found. According to several of the victims, there are two additional men on the loose; however, they have no recollection as to how or who saved them. IF you have any information regarding this case…_

Omi tuned out the rest. He was thankful to hear that the children had been safe and sound, but he wished the same could be said for Shota's friend, Teppei. Just the thought sent him back into painful memories that had just begun to resurface and the meeting with Minx just a few hours before.

Speaking of Manx, Omi heard Aya and the others descending the stairs to the basement of the flower shop. As expected, Manx followed from behind them. It would seem that they had a new mission.

"_Weiss, you have a new mission. As you have heard, the twenty missing kids were found safe and sound; however, two of the three kidnappers are still at large: Michio Katoh and Shinji Yamagami. Kenichi Sano was found on the scene already captured, but there were no signs of the other two suspects. They are your targets. Unfortunately, the police have no reliable leads on Katoh or Yamagami's whereabouts or the capture of Sano; however, they believe the two are responsible for the most recent kidnap of prior victim, Sakuma Shota. Hunters of the Night, deny these dark beasts the promise of tomorrow!"_

Omi sat stunned on the sofa situated before the TV. Even as Persia's image flickered off, he still sat staring blankly. How could Shota have been captured again?

"Your mission is to find and capture Michio Kato and Shinji Yamagami before they have a chance to fall through with the ransom. We know where they live but doubt they are still there. I take it you're all in?" Manx questioned while receiving affirmative nods from everyone. Omi was shaking and curling in on himself as memories flooded him, but he still managed to nod.

He needed to save Shota!

"How long have they had the kid?" Yohji questioned.

"Roughly four hours. Kritiker is continuing to gather information as we speak, but we're not having much luck," Manx spoke while keeping a close eye on Omi. Since their talk, she was beginning to worry over his mental and emotional stability.

Omi didn't waste any time in jumping up and running to his computer. After booting it up, he forced his fingers to type faster than ever before. Would they take him to the same place as before? If so, how far could a child run in six hours? Worry was eating at Omi until he started to remember what all Shota was able to recall during his escape.

"He ran at night until early morning," Omi spoke to himself while his comrades watched from over his shoulder. He had managed to pull up a map and was starting to narrow down the search. "I got it, the bunker is somewhere near here! Now, he said it was near some railroad tracks, and an auto repair shop with a basement…Got it!"

Before any of the guys could blink, Omi was up the stairs and headed for his bike.

"We'd better follow him," Ken suggested while running up the stairs. Aya and Yohji followed him. When they reached the car, Omi was already gone. Yohji felt his phone ring. Pulling it from his pocket he answered it only to hear Omi telling him to check out every Auto Repair shop in the vicinity of the map he had pulled up.

**…**

Omi had managed to check out several auto shops before he ran across the hide out. If it had not been for Shota mentioning the eight headed dragon, Omi might have missed him. Thankfully, Shota had a good memory.

Omi had found himself facing a large boat vessel that was docked. Shota's words about staying in one place but feeling like they were floating rang through his mind. This had to be it!

"I'm coming, Shota!"

**…**

Cosmos cursed her luck again. Though Central Command had managed to track down the other two culprits, someone had just managed to slip into the boat before she could. She had only managed to catch a glimpse of his back, but she could have sworn she knew the guy.

Cosmos decided to wait and see if the new presence would make a difference in the outcome of Sakuma Shota's destiny. She hoped it would since she hadn't made it in earlier. Cosmos didn't have to wait long before she noticed the same guy and the little boy running from the ship.

The two goons from the other night followed after them, but the kid already had a head start. A really good head start. Cosmos watched as the two men took the same path as the other two. She quickly jumped to the pavement and ran after them; however, she made sure to keep some distance. She wanted to keep element of surprise.

**…**

Omi had just managed to get Shota to run away when the two guys found him.

"Who the hell are you kid?" Yamagami questioned with an air of irritation.

"I am the one who takes care of the beasts who bring harm to this world," Omi spoke while pulling some of his darts out from his jacket. Yamagami laughed at this and pulled his own weapon free from his pocket; it was a long blade, but it wouldn't touch Omi.

Omi's darts hit home in the guy's arm, causing him to drop the blade. Katoh turned and ran, barely missing Yohji's own attack.

"Damn it," Yohji cursed before turning around and flinging his wire towards Yamagami, managing to wrap it around the man's feet. Yamagami, who had been in mid lunge, fell to the ground, scraping his face in the process.

When he managed to lift himself up, he was faced with a glaring red head that held a deadly sword in his grasp. Before he even had time to scream, Aya brought the blade down upon his neck, slicing into it and nearly decapitating Yamagami.

"Where's Katoh?" Aya questioned without stalling.

His answer came in a loud and painful scream not far from where he, Ken, Omi, and Yohji stood. The four assassins took off running in the direction.

"You fuckin' bitch," Katoh's angry outcry could be heard, helping the guys to pinpoint his location. As they turned towards the alley, they witnessed Katoh being tied to a lamppost. The female figure was managing to stay in the shadows, only allowing her outline to be seen through the darkness.

Yohji whistled his approval, announcing their presence. The woman instantly became alert. Aya was the first to move. He pulled his sword free from its sheath and took a running start towards Katoh and the woman.

Surprisingly, the girl managed to evade Aya by jumping upon the roof of the nearest building. As soon as her feet touched down, she took off running leaving three stunned assassins, one angry one, and an angry kidnapper.

Aya had never felt so angry in his life. No one managed to defeat him or miss one of his attacks. No one except…

Shaking his head, Aya turned his blade on Katoh. The man instantly paled and started begging for his life, trying to find a way out of death.

"Who was she?" Aya demanded.

"Don't kill me and I'll tell you!" Aya responded by digging the tip of his blade into the smooth flesh of Katoh's neck. "Okay, okay! The bitch was the same one from the forest. I don't know where the hell she came from. She just appeared out of no where!"

"Is that all?" Aya growled.

"Yes, I swear. I don't know anything else!"

"Then your no use to me," With that said, Aya plunged the tip of his sword into Katoh's throat. The crook stared wide eyed in shock at Aya while blood bubbled from his lips.

**…**

_Sakuma Shota, who had been kidnapped, was rescued and returned to his family last night..._

"So, in the end, Omi rescued him," Ken spoke while flicking off the TV. He turned his attention back towards Yohji and Aya, wondering how they would respond.

"There's still the question of that girl, though," Yohji replied through a yawn.

"Have you contacted Manx about it yet?" Ken questioned Aya who was now glaring at the floor.

"No yet, but I will soon. We can't have anyone interfering in our missions."

"Hey, have either of you seen Omi?" Yohji suddenly questioned, hoping to change the subject. He hated when Aya was in one of his moods. If the topic stayed on the mystery woman, it would be a long day. Neither Aya nor Ken knew.

**…**

Omi stared sadly into the distance. Shota was lucky to have parents who cared. Why couldn't he Omi's parents have been like Shota's? Maybe then, just maybe, he wouldn't be living the life of an assassin.

"Daddy…"

**…

* * *

...**

**Yeah, well. I know the ending part sucked, but I have a major, major, MAJOR migraine….**

**I'll do better on the next chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**Sesshy**

**PS: I'm considering doing a side story filled with one-shots. Each one-shot would have Cosmos with a different WK guy. It would be called "Love Picked Petals"! What do you think?  
**

**RxR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disturbia**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Sometimes, in order to be the good guys, one has to do bad things. She doesn't want to submit to that kind of reasoning, but given the circumstances, she has no other choice…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd be making more episodes!**

…

* * *

...

Yohji sighed in annoyance as he tied his apron strings. It was his turn to open shop and he was definitely not looking forward to it after last night. The mysterious woman's appearance had caused a ripple throughout the group. No one knew what to do or how to find her, and that only caused Aya to become even more infuriated. Yohji had never seen Aya so mad, not in all the time that he had known him.

Yohji stifled a yawn as he moved to the front of the store. Key's in hand, he unlocked the metal cover and pushed it up, allowing for sunlight to filter through the windows. Instantly Yohji shielded his eyes with his hand. His other reached out to unlock the front door and push it open, allowing for fresh air to roll into the room. Once his eyes had adjusted to the light, Yohji moved his hand away and was surprised to find Momoe accompanied by a gorgeous blonde woman.

"Well hello," Yohji smirked as he ran his eyes over the woman. She was wearing a set of shorts overalls with a bright pink undershirt. A pair of matching rain boots covered her feet. Black, fingerless gloves covered her hands. Long blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail which brushed the back of her calves. She wore a pink bandana over her hair like a headband as well.

"Yohji," Momoe smiled as she sauntered passed the man. "Meet my niece, Serenity." The small woman moved to her favorite table and placed her precious cat upon it before turning to Yohji. He still stood in the doorway, eyeing the woman who had walked past him and into the shop. Her large blue eyes swept over the store, taking it in with appreciation.

"It's nice to meet you," Serenity smiled as her gaze landed on him. "Aunt Momoe has spoke highly of you and your friends." In the sunlight, her eyes seemed to sparkle like sapphires. Yohji could only nod before understanding sunk in.

"You're her niece?" He questioned. "Ms. Momoe never mentioned she had a niece coming to visit."

"It was kind of a surprise," Serenity shrugged her shoulders as a blush stained her cheeks a light pink. "I haven't had a chance to visit in so long, and an opportunity came up. I've decided to move back to the area."

"That's right," Momoe spoke up again. "I told her how you and the others bought my shop, but I'm sure you boys would let her help out while she settles down, right?"

"I wouldn't mind one bit, but you'll have to take that up with Aya," Yohji answered honestly as he walked closer to the woman. "Though, I have to say I'd enjoy working a whole lot more with a beautiful sight like you around."

Serenity laughed and waved off his compliment. "You're a charmer."

"Hey Yohji, Aya needs your help –" Omi stopped as he noticed that there was company. "Oh, it's you again." He smiled when he noticed who had once again found their way into the shop.

"Again?" Yohji and Moemo questioned in unison.

Serenity blushed in embarrassment. "I was here the other day, during that paparazzi craze."

Yohji lifted his hand to take off his sunglasses as he ran his eyes back over her form. He must have been really exhausted to have not noticed that she was the same girl from the other day. "Now I remember," He smiled while sliding his glasses back over his eyes. "You didn't mention anything about Moemo being your aunt then."

"Things were a bit crazy that day," Serenity smiled nervously. "Plus, I wasn't expecting so many handsome men to be running around the shop instead of my dear aunt." Her comment only helped to stroke Yohji's ego. He completely ignored the little voice in the back of his head, the one that whispered for him to be cautious.

"It was a very crazy day," Yohji smirked as he slid closer to her side. He was all but pressed against her.

"Yohji," Omi's voice was strained in warning. "Leave her be."

"No fun," Yohji grumbled as he finally relented and went to move some flowers outside as a display.

"Can I help you?" Omi quickly moved to assist Serenity.

"I was actually hoping to find a part time job in the flower shop," Serenity went straight to the point. "I just moved back into the area and thought maybe I could work with my Aunt Momoe. I didn't find out until today that she no longer owns the shop."

"I told her that she would have to talk to Aya," Yohji spoke between trips outside with handfuls of flowers. He gave Serenity a flirtatious wink as he walked back towards the door. She merely rolled her eyes at his antics and turned to the shorter boy called Omi.

"We have been busy lately, but I doubt Aya will agree to it honestly," Omi admitted. He hated to let her down like that, but given their undercover lives, it would be too risky. Even Omi had to admit that to himself.

"I understand. I'd just like an opportunity to reconnect with this place. I've been gone for a long while, too long." Serenity placed a hand on her Aunt Momoe, smiling fondly towards the old woman. Omi nodded in understanding, yet he couldn't help but catch the flash of guilt that crossed the woman's features. He brushed it off as guilt for having not visited her relative in so long.

"Aya had to step out for a while, but he will be back shortly," Omi moved to put on his apron. "You are more than welcome to stay here and wait for him if you like."

"Thank you," Serenity smiled as she followed Momoe to the table set up for arranging orders. As the two sat and chatted, Omi proceeded to help Yohji prepare things for the start of the day.

**…**

Aya sat in a chair next to his sister's bed. His dark eyes were narrowed in thought as he recalled the previous night. The mission had almost been compromised all because of some mysterious figure. He forced himself to concentrate on the female. She had remained in the shadows but her voice rang through his mind, mocking his inability to catch her.

Cursing himself, he turned his attention to his sister. His beautiful sister who was still unconscious. He ran a hand through her bangs, caressing the skin of her brow in a loving gesture that he rarely ever showed. No matter what, he would find that woman and put an end to her interference. Nothing and no one would stop him from finding a way to help his sister.

**…**

When Aya had returned to the flower shop, he was surprised to find another person there assisting with orders. His mind registered her familiar face as the one who had helped Sakura escape the crowd of paparazzi. Aya felt his eyes narrow in distaste while the blonde took it upon herself to help Omi with an arrangement of flowers.

He ignored the tiny voice in his head that acknowledged her talent with them. Under her touch, the bouquet seemed to glow with brighter life as she weaved the flowers into their proper place. Aya's eyes scanned the rest of the shop, Yohji was busy watching the blonde. Actually, it was more like he was staring at her.

"What's going on?" Aya questioned as he fully entered the shop and focused his attention on Omi and the blonde. They must not have been expecting him back so soon, because Omi and Yohji jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Welcome back, Aya," Omi greeted kindly.

"This is Aya?" The blonde questioned with a smile as she finished the arrangement she had been working on and turned to face the fuming red head. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Serenity." She held out her hand which had a few pieces of stray leaves that clung to her fingers. "Oops," She giggled softly as she wiped her hands off and then offered her hand to him once more.

Aya looked from her hand and to her face. His attention then moved towards Omi who blushed in embarrassment. "Why are you here again?" His attention was back on her.

"I came to visit my aunt and see if she would let me help her with her shop," Serenity took back her hand, ignoring how he had ignored the gesture that she had offered. "I didn't know that she had sold it to you and your coworkers."

Aya tilted his head to the side as his dark eyes examined her throughout her explanation. There was something familiar about her, other than the fact that he had met her when Sakura had been to the shop. Yet, when he looked at her face, something told him he was wrong, but he knew he wasn't. These conflicting thoughts were growing on his nerves.

His irritation reflected in his eyes, making her raise a brow. "Did I offend you or something?" She questioned as she moved to place her weight on one foot. Her arms crossed over her chest defensively as she looked at him for an answer.

"What do you want?" Aya demanded to know. He was tired of standing here and talking with her. He had more important things to worry about, like that woman from the mission. The thought of her now caused his mind to tingle. Something about that woman….

"I just moved back to the area and haven't managed to settle back into the flow of things," Serenity shrugged her shoulders. "I need to get settled but I need to start working again. Love and potato chips won't pay my bills. I asked Aunt Momoe if I could help her out, but she said I'd have to talk to you."

"Momoe?" Aya questioned with a raised brow.

"Yes, she is my aunt," Serenity nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"She's never mentioned you before," Aya's eyes bored into her own, searching for answers that she would not give. "The only family she's ever mentioned is that cat of hers."

Yohji chuckled from his position at the register.

"Like I said, I've just moved back in the area. I've been gone for a while, but I did miss this place and my aunt," Serenity stressed the last word. "So, back to the point, I'd like to help out around here if you all need it until I can get back on my feet. After that I'll be glad to get out of your hair."

"No," Aya answered while shoving past her. Serenity's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Excuse me," Serenity turned quickly to follow him. Her hair spun after her, nearly slapping Omi in the face accidentally. "You're not even going to think this over?" Serenity demanded. She had to take long strides to catch up with his fast pace.

"No," Aya responded while moving to a door that said 'Employee's Only.'

"You're friend said that you could use the help," Serenity countered while quickly moving to cut the guy off. "I'm not asking for a permanent job or anything, just a chance to keep my head above water for now."

"Aya," Momoe called as she came closer to the fuming red-head. "It would mean a lot to me if you would consider it." The old lady spoke softly as she placed a hand over Aya's hand. She squeezed softly, catching the red-heads attention. "Serenity is a good girl. She won't be any trouble, I promise."

"Are you really going to say no to an old lady?" Yohji questioned. It was obvious that the blonde found this whole situation to be oddly humorous.

Aya sighed in annoyance before finally agreeing. "This is only temporary. If you break anything or cause any trouble, you're done. I won't put up with distractions, understood?"

"Sir, yes sir," Serenity spoke. She tried to hold back the sarcastic bite to her words, but couldn't.

"Now move aside," Aya physically shoved her aside, nearly sending the girl falling. Serenity caught herself with the help of the wall. Her eyes followed Aya's form until the door hid him from view. "Well isn't he a bowl of sunshine?"

"Babe, you have no idea," Yohji laughed as he tossed her an apron. "Let's get you trained, shall we?" He gave her one more wink.

"You better keep your hands to yourself," Serenity warned as she slid the apron over her neck and started to tie it around her waist.

**…**

Serenity's influence on the shop had been troublesome at first. Many of the fan girls had not been pleased with her sudden appearance. Several had tried to start trouble so as to get her fired. Somehow, however, everything that they did seemed to blow up in their faces. They couldn't understand it. No matter what they did nothing seemed to work. One girl went so far as to try and shove Serenity into a huge shelf of potted plants. She'd planned it all out, but when she got close enough to the her, Serenity had quickly moved out of the way. It was almost as if she had been expecting it.

"_Careful," Serenity smiled politely. "It's not safe to run around here. You could easily trip and hurt yourself." She let her hand fall away from the younger girl's shoulder. It had been the only thing to prevent the girl from colliding with the shelf herself. _

After the first couple of weeks, though, things started to go smoothly. Even Aya had to admit that her presence had spawned a new group of customers. Apparently the fan girls had been complaining about the new co-worker to their friends and schoolmates. Now there was a large clientele of boys to the shop. They would come to see her and almost all of them would walk out with a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

Another interesting fact about Serenity was how she was able to understand the clients and their needs. She was very compassionate and did everything she could to help each customer that came through the door. Word of mouth in regards to her kindness also helped to create more business for the boys. They had to start opening earlier and closing later.

"We have to go on a run," Omi stated as he and Ken walked through the door with an armful of flowers. "We'll be back soon." He smiled towards her. "Do you think you can handle everything on your own?" He questioned.

"Of course, take your time," Serenity smiled and waved away the boys. Right now it was slow. Sundays were the slowest days for the shop according to Yohji. As soon as the boys were out the door, Serenity folded the magazine in her hand and laid it on the counter. Reaching down, she withdrew her laptop from her large bag and turned it on. Once it was loaded, she quickly began to type away, pulling open several files she had downloaded onto her computer.

Since getting this job, she had made it a point to take her time in understanding the happenings of the world. She had been doing research on every lead she could gain. Many of these leads came from the news or from missions she had assigned to herself. After nearly being caught that one time, she had taken it upon herself to be more careful. She had reserved herself to watching the group of men, the same men of whom she was working for.

It hadn't taken her long to figure it out, especially with the aid of Central Control. She was honestly surprised at their ability to fight as well as they did. They obviously knew a lot about the enemy they were facing, the same one she was trying to find and stop as well. She had occasionally humored the idea of making an alliance with them in Cosmos' form.

Then again, considering how unstable the group was, she doubted that would work. Each man had talents which aided the group, but it was the shadows from their past that would pull them apart, especially the leader, Aya. She had hope that by keeping this job that she could form some sort of bond, or, at the least, figure them out better. Maybe, if she did that, then she would be better able to work with them.

The door to the shop rang, and Serenity quickly shut the lid of her laptop and placed it in her lap. She looked up to find a tall man with dark hair and eyes. His glasses flashed in the light that shone through the windows, and for some reason, Serenity felt an eerie chill when regarding him. There was something to him, it clung to him like a second skin, and it called out to her in familiarity.

"Welcome," Serenity smiled politely while standing. She allowed her laptop to rest on her seat. "Is there something that I can help you with today?"

"I came to place an order," The man reached into his breast pocket and retrieved a folded piece of paper. He handed it to her, and when her fingers grazed his, she felt a shock. She locked gazes with him, but his eyes seemed distant for a few seconds. When they refocused, he regarded her with curiosity.

"I can have this ready for you in a few moments if you would like them now," Serenity spoke as she quickly read over the order. She looked back up to the man when he did not answer her. He was watching her closely, so closely that Serenity felt uneasy.

"I'm unable to wait," The man finally spoke as he reached for his wallet. "Please deliver them to this address," He pulled out a business card as well as a large wad of cash and handed it to her.

"Sir, this is too much," Serenity tried to argue, but he ignored the money she tried to hand back to him. "The rest is tip." He spoke quickly before turning to leave. "I expect them to be delivered in three hours," With that said, he walked out the door and to the car which was parked in front of the store.

Serenity watched him go and, once his car was out of sight, she rubbed her hand. That shock she had felt from his touch was troublesome. She could have sworn that a part of her, a small part, had recognized and answered to him. Little did she know, but the man felt the same.

…

* * *

...

**Dun Dun Dun! Okay, I apologize for the wait as well as the incredibly short chapter; however, life has been very hectic. The reason for the shortness of this chapter is due to what I have in store for next time. I did not want to try and squish it in all at once. I was afraid that if I did, I would cut out some very important details for the next part. Not intentionally, of course. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this update, regardless of the length. Does anyone want to take a shot in the dark as to who it was that she just met? Or what will happen next? I bet you can't guess! **

**I am in the middle of trying to give quick updates to several other stories, thus the shortness of this update as well. Sorry about that. Anyway, I do hope that you take a moment to leave me your thoughts on this chapter. It doesn't take long and it's really easy. Just type a few words in the box below and hit send.**

**How easy is that?!**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**RxR**


End file.
